Remus Lupin's Legacy
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Three interlinked drabbles: 1. Remus does everything he can to make an impact on the second wizarding war. / 2. Remus' thoughts during his final duel. / 3. Teddy and Victoire reminisce during a very important 20th anniversary.
1. Impact

**Title:** Impact  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus Lupin  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 406  
 **Summary:** Remus does everything he can to make an impact on the second wizarding war.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Competition: **Charms - Write a collection of interlinked drabbles (100-900 words) (At least 3 drabbles) **Prompts Used** \- Lower word limit: 900, Upper word limit: 4275, Pairing: Teddy&Victoire, Era: Next Generation, Word: super, Color: cherry blossom pink, Action: hug, Event: An anniversary, Item: Banner

History of Magic: Write a Fic revolving around any Wizarding war. **Prompts Used** \- Quote: "Life is about making an impact, not making an income." – Kevin Kruse, word: baby

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Muggle

* * *

Remus never had much of an income. With his affliction, not many magical folk wanted him as an employee. That was okay, though. Remus didn't need a lot of money; he considered himself a simple man with simple needs, and he was perfectly happy living a muggle life, one where he wasn't known as _that_ werewolf.

When the war started in earnest, and it looked as if his best friend's son was going to be on the frontlines, Remus decided to devote his life in trying to aid Harry as much as he possibly could.

He did his best to get support, seeking out werewolves who might consider aiding them. Unfortunately, most of them were either following Greyback's lead or too frightened to oppose the alpha and decided to stay neutral.

Remus never meant to fall in love at the height of the wizarding war, especially with someone so much younger than him. And he fought it for as long as he could, but when he saw how accepting Fleur was of Bill's injuries due to Greyback, and seeing how short life can be in the midst of a war with Dumbledore's death, Remus stopped saying 'no' to Dora.

She was beautiful and vivacious, and somehow, she deemed him worthy of her. He did everything he could to make the world a safer place for her and the people he cared about.

And when Dora told him she was pregnant – something he never wanted to happen after he saw what Harry was forced to go though – Remus ran. He admitted it; he was a coward. He feared his child being a werewolf and living with the stigma of it. He feared he might have sentenced his child to a lifetime of scorn because of something he had no control over.

He sought out Harry, Ron, and Hermione, wanting to help them and not face Dora's disappointment. Harry told him what he thought of Remus' cowardice and shamed him good.

His child was born and Harry was named godfather, and Remus knew it was the best decision he could have ever made about that particular role.

The Final Battle approached, and Remus begged Dora to stay behind and take care of their baby. Of course she didn't. It wasn't who Dora was.

As Remus got ready to fight for everything he believed in, he prayed that he'd make it out alive to see his son grow up.


	2. Final Duel

**Title:** Final Duel  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus Lupin, Antonin Dolohov  
 **Warnings:** canonical character death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 302  
 **Summary:** Remus' thoughts during his final duel.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Competition: **Defense Against the Dark Arts - Write a story based on a duel. **Prompts Used** \- Emotion: Sad, Spell: Avada Kedavra

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Oath

* * *

All around Remus, lights flashed and the sounds of battle filled the air.

Remus looked to the left and then to the right. He saw comrades fall as well as the opposing group; their numbers seemed to be staying even. He took a step forward and at the very last second, he saw the incoming hex. He shouted, "Protego!" The shield went up, and he was safe, at least for now.

Remus nervously swallowed, constantly aware of his surroundings. Screams and cries were everywhere. He made an oath to himself as the Death Eater – _'Dolohov,_ ' his mind supplied – that had shot the hex at him walked closer, obviously choosing Remus as his opponent. _'I will get back to Dora and Teddy.'_

With that thought running through his mind, Remus held his wand in a firm grip, ready to do battle.

They flew at each other, curses spilling from his lips. Remus did his best, but with Dolohov using primarily dark spells, he struggled to just hold his own. Add to the fact that for the last few months, he had been using protective and concealment charms in order to keep Dora and Teddy safe, his body just wasn't in prime fighting condition.

It didn't take long before Remus realized he was breaking his oath to himself. He knew before it happened that he was going to be hit with the killing curse.

He hoped Dora survived. He hoped Harry survived. He knew the boy would make a terrific godfather to Teddy. His son would always know what it felt like to be loved and cherished. And hopefully, Harry knew enough about Remus to be able to tell Teddy stories.

Dolohov shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Before the deadly green light hit him, Remus closed his eyes. His last thought was, _'I love you all.'_


	3. They Would Have Been Proud

**Title:** They Would Have Been Proud  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 761  
 **Summary:** Teddy and Victoire reminisce during a very important 20th anniversary.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Major & Minor Arcana: Task - Write about a character on a precipice of their own lives, at the end of one journey, about to begin another.

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Rough

* * *

Teddy looked on at the banner.

 _Twenty Long Years_.

It was written in a bright green color; obviously the designer was going for cheery. He wasn't sure if it really worked. How can anyone celebrate this day? People died. Parents, children, brothers, sisters, friend...

What was there to celebrate?

He swallowed roughly. Tears threatened to fall as arms wrapped him up in an embrace from behind. Teddy rested his hands on top of the smaller ones, leaning in the smaller body and returning the hug as much as better. "Are you okay?" she whispered against his shoulder.

Teddy turned around so he could properly return the hug and smiled sadly when he noted the cherry blossom pink shirt. Victoire only ever wore it when she was trying to put on a brave front. "I'm not sure."

"You can talk to me. You know that."

Teddy's looked away from Victoire's eyes. "I don't want to worry you."

Victoire stood on her toes so she could press a soft kiss to his cheek. "We're going to be married in less than a month. If you can't burden _me_ with your feelings, who else is there?"

"People are acting like this is a _super_ day," he exclaimed sarcastically, "and it's not. It's the 20th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. People died. My _parents_ died. Because of the stupid war, I never got to know my mum and dad. Grandma Andy and Harry are great, but it's not the same. And yet, people are celebrating."

Victoire laid her head on his chest. "People are celebrating because they're alive. It might seem cruel because there are a lot of people who were forced to say goodbye to loved ones, but those people died as heroes. If it wasn't for people like your mum and dad, like Uncle Fred, or even my Great Uncles Gideon and Fabian, we might still be in the middle of a war."

"I know they're heroes; I just don't see the point of celebrating this day."

"And that's your prerogative, but think of everything we have thanks to your parents' sacrifices. We have each other, and in a very short amount of time, we'll be bound together for eternity. Your dad also helped Uncle Harry defeat Voldemort. Don't forget the story of the resurrection stone. We, along with all of my cousins, were raised in a world of peace. Uncle Harry knows what it's like to grow up as an orphan, and he didn't even have the luxury of peace when he was in school He still celebrates despite losing many people that he loved. He lost his parents and godfather. He also lost your dad, a man who was like a surrogate godfather to him. You don't see him angry about people wanting to celebrate their freedom, do you?"

Teddy smiled and held Victoire closer. "No, I'm not sure how Uncle Harry is still so kind and happy, especially when he didn't know what love was like before he started at Hogwarts.

Victoire pulled away. "Since he didn't know love, I think he appreciates it all the more."

Teddy looked at the ground. "I can't celebrate their deaths, but I can celebrate their lives. I know they were brave and intelligent, I know my mum was clumsy even though she was an Auror, but she always tried so hard to do the right thing. And my dad didn't always do the right thing, but his heart was always in the right place. Mum chased dad before he admitted defeat. They both fought for what they believed in, and died for that very same reason. Dad and mum knew Grandma Andy and Harry would take care of me, and between the two of them, I'd learn all about my amazing parents. I'm proud to call Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks mum and dad. I just wish they could be here and see me get married."

"I'm proud of you."

They shared a sweet kiss. "We're getting married soon, huh?" he asked.

Victoire smiled and nodded happily. "And I can't wait."

"When we get married, we'll be starting a new journey, one where we share anything and everything."

"They would have been proud," Victoire promised. "We're living the lives their sacrifices helped us get. And we're getting married and hopefully we'll have kids soon."

Teddy could almost imagine his mum and dad looking down at him with wide smiles on their faces. A comforting chill swept over him, and he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling. "I can't wait."


End file.
